


Lost With You

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [5]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Beaches, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Feels, California, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, Malibu, Romance, Song Lyrics, Steve Rogers Feels, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Inspired by the song Lost With You - Far Out feat. Ruby Chasehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FBa68q9pyPcActually, I created the image first and then found the song, which just happens to be a perfect fit for this Bendy Boys pose!Lyrics below.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Lost With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50442031196/in/dateposted-public/)

Castaway, I'm running to your shore  
So far away, been craving something more  
I don't care 'bout the outcome if we both dive in the deep  
And we'll see our reflection in the depth of you and me

Midnight  
Led by the moon and the starlight  
Anywhere, it's calling  
Go anywhere, it's calling  
Red Eye  
You know I'm down to go so high  
Just running away from it all  
And I find myself lost with you  
Where I find myself lost with you, you  
Where I find myself lost with you  
Where I find myself running away from it all  
Where I find myself

[Drop]

Where you go, I'll follow where you lead  
Invisible lines painted in the streets  
I don't know where we're going, throwing caution to the wind  
Burn the maps 'cause emotion is the compass that we're choosing

Midnight  
Led by the moon and the starlight  
Anywhere, it's calling  
Go anywhere, it's calling  
Red Eye  
You know I'm down to go so high (So high)  
Just running away from it all  
And I find myself lost with you  
Where I find myself lost with you, you  
Where I find myself lost with you  
Where I find myself running away from it all  
Where I find myself  
Where I find myself  
Where I find myself lost with you, you  
Where I find myself lost with you  
Lost with you  
Where I find myself running away from it all  
Where I find myself

[Drop]

Lost with you  
Lost with you  
Lost with you


End file.
